


Seven Days of Fun

by FanfictionFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also blue paladin Allura, Black paladin Shiro, Heith friendship, Just in case you got confused, Keith is just visiting, Kidge friendship - Freeform, More like birthweek, Other, Seven dyas of relaxation, and cuddles, keith's birthday, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The paladins want to celebrate Keith's birthday, but not in the same way. How do you fix this issue?Celebrate on different days!Monday October 23 - ShiroTuesday October 24 - LanceWednesday October 25 - PidgeThursday October 26 - HunkFriday October 27 - AlluraSaturday October 28 - CoranSunday October 29 - Everyone





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Monday October 23 
> 
> To celebrate Keith's birthday, Shiro decides a little training before watching a movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 10/24/12

“Forward. Back. Right. Right. RIGHT!” Shiro heaved a long sigh as he watched Keith, once again, get hit by the hilt of the gladiator’s sword. It was stressful. The male seemed to think he can go left when, quite obviously, left was the only way to block the blow.   
Keith laid on the ground in frustration, staring at the ceiling. This wasn’t the first time he was down here, and it definitely would not be the last. Slow footsteps seemed to be walking towards him, and it took every little bit of power he had left to roll before a long staff hit where he once laid.   
Easily he dodged the next attack, sliding out of the way and swiping his own sword to knock the robotic entity down before quickly moving to point the tip of his sword at its chest.   
“Great job, Keith. Of course had you listed in the first place, you wouldn’t have gotten knocked down again.” Shiro smiled as he walked to Keith.   
The gladiator dropped into a hole on the floor, and Keith denied the option to continue before turning to the taller male, heaving in some breaths before nodding.   
“I guess I thought if I was fast enough I could get it without the thing realizing what was happening. Guess I was wrong.” Keith admitted, putting his bayard away. It was difficult to remember how long it was since he had such a hard time training.   
Of course this was the first time in a long time Shiro was around to watch over him.  
Reaching his hand out, Shiro gave Keith a light pat before yanking him into a slight hug, leaving one around wrapped around his shoulder as they walked from the room.   
“I was thinking,” he began, glancing over at Keith only to look forward once he was sure the male was paying attention, “maybe we could go and watch a movie. When Pidge set up that gaming system, she updated it to play movies as long as we have the DVD. She gave me a few to choose from -”  
“I have one.” Keith interrupted quickly, ducking from Shiro’s arm and sprinting off to his room. It was clean, so finding the small, slightly dusty box was easy enough. Not to mention he knew exactly where he had it placed: underneath a shirt in the second drawer within the mostly unoccupied room.   
Shiro was outside the door only a few seconds later, staring at Keith as he held the box in a gentle hold, as though it would break if he held on too tight. After squinting ever so slightly at the cover, Shiro was soon in the room and snatching the case from Keith in order to get closer look to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things.  
“Is this really what I think it is?” Shiro asked, smiling at the case in his hands before opening it to double check. There it was.   
Inside the case was a disk, but not any disk. This was a movie Shiro gave to Keith a few years back. Nothing special, just the first Paranormal Activity movie. Of course, after receiving it, Keith and Shiro had watched it about a million times.   
“I got this for you like a million years ago!” Shiro laughed, handing it back to Keith.  
“Hey it was not that long ago, Takashi. It was like, what, three years ago? I told you I loved this movie, and you immediately knew what to get for my birthday.” Keith remembered the thought more like it was yesterday. It was a happy day, and really the last good birthday he had had.  
“How about I get something to eat while you get Pidge to help you with the setup.” he said, looking at Keith who just gave a small nod.   
Soon the two were off, Keith with Pidge in the small ‘TV room’ and Shiro in the kitchen trying to convince Hunk he does, indeed, know what he’s doing.

After the movie was set and ready to go, Shiro walked into the room. In one hand was a bowl of what he assumed was popcorn, or whatever the Altean substitute to it was, while the other held a giant blanket and two pillows.   
Soon the movie was playing, the food was forgotten, and the two male’s were on one another. Keith laid on Shiro, head laying back against the male’s chest as Shiro softly played with Keith’s hair.   
“You know this is the best birthday I think I’ve had in awhile.” Keith admitted while the credits rolled on the screen.   
“Really? Just wait until tomorrow.” Shiro mumbled, looking down at Keith was a slight smile. This earned a confused look, causing him to let out a small laugh as he bent down just a tiny bit to give Keith a small peck on the forehead.   
Keith gave a small pout, and Shiro smiled before bending down to give a small peck on the lips.   
The two grew quiet after a while of talking, and soon loud breathing became soft and silent as the two slowly fell asleep, the screen on the TV now pitch black just like the room. Of course, Keith wouldn’t ask for it any other way.   
Sleeping there with Shiro was perfect.   
Little did he know that tomorrow a certain red paladin had big plans involving them, a cow, and a certain planet found by Allura, Coran, and Pidge. Not to mention Keith wouldn’t be waking up in the small room.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some crazy ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few extra minutes, so I might add details to Shiro's chapter. If you have read it please check it out again by October 25, 2017. If it hasn't been updated by then, it will not be.

The next day was an odd one in Keith’s opinion.  
He woke up and stretched, expecting to feel the giant mound of man underneath him but was shocked to feel his bed. Slowly he sat up and looked around. Somehow over night he had crawled into someone’s bed.  
Someone’s bed not being his own.  
He swung his legs over the edge and looked around before it hit him like a frozen burrito flying through the air and slamming into his head ( don’t ask ) : this was Lance’s room.  
Keith felt the blankets around him, noting how warm they were. This meant one of two things:  
1 . Keith rolled into that are right before waking up.  
or  
2 . Lance just woke up, slithered around him, and walked off.  
Something inside Keith screamed, _“It’s option two! He knows you’re here!”_  
Though he really hoped that wasn’t the case. Of course the fact no one else was in the room meant that option two had indeed happened, and Keith could no longer look Lance McClain in they eyes. Not that he really wanted to in the first place, but it would be a little awkward when Lance tried to confront him and Keith would run away like a little anime girl that farted in front of her senpai.  
Okay, maybe not that, but that line was too funny not to think.  
Before he could actually make a movement to hop off the bed, the door opened. Walking in, looking as though he just took a shower, was Lance. When he saw Keith was awake his smile widened.  
“You drool in your sleep.” he laughed, waltzing to Keith and sitting down on the bed beside him. Lance leaned over and wiped a small area on the side of Keith’s mouth, getting some remaining drool off.  
“Uh...yeah it’s happened since I was small.” he mumbled, staring at Lance in pure shock. No questions about why he was there? How he ended up in the bed? That was..wait. Keith squinted a little before speaking up again. “Did you bring me here?”  
“Shiro, actually. Almost two hours after you two fell asleep. It was a little past twelve, but that’s fine.” Lance hopped off the bed, whipping off the blue robe wrapped around his body and revealing a pair of boxer shorts unlike any Keith has ever seen.  
It was a space pattern, but it seemed to be flooding with rainbows and comets. A white unicorn was placed underneath what Keith assumed was the moon. Cats seemed to be flying through space, lying with their legs sprawled out.  
“What the -” Keith began, only to have a hand fly over his mouth.  
“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Lance warned seriously, eyes staring into Keith’s soul. The hand was only removed when Keith gave a small nod.  
“What the fuck.” Keith said quickly before jumping off the bed and running out the door.  
Lance huffed, grabbed his pants, put them on quickly and ten proceeded to run out the door and after the other who was already halfway down. Eventually he caught Keith ( mostly due to a badly taken turn ), and he had the male pinned. They sat there for a moment before Lance stood, dragging Keith up with him.  
“Let’s get dressed. You’re spending the day with me.” he stated, walking back to his room before Keith could get out a reply 

Once they were both dressed Lance had grabbed Keith and began dragging him to the small field-like room in which they kept Kaltenecker, the cow founded by Pidge and Lance when the two decided buying a video game was more important that fixing the ship.  
“Why, exactly, are we here?” Keith questioned, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as Lance sat on a small stool beside the cow.  
“Milkshakes. After that I have a small trip planned, and at around twelve in the morning you will be handed off to Pidge.” Lance replied as he began on milking the cow.  
Silence took over. Neither spoke much a word until Lance was done and they were on the way back. It was only then that what Lance said hit him: hand him off to Pidge?  
“Are you guys just juggling me like a ball? Is it because I’m always on missions now? Lance I said I would be here for a week. I didn’t even think we would spend it together I -”  
“Keith, buddy listen.” Lance stopped, setting the bucket on the ground before putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Everyone knows what yesterday was. Your birthday. Shiro wanted to watch a movie, I wanted to take you somewhere nice, and the others wanted to do other things. We all wanted to be able to celebrate it in our own way, so that’s what we’re doing.”  
Keith felt himself relax, and he nodded slightly. That was it. The others just wanted to do different things, and since the time was limited they decided to work along with it.  
“Okay.” Keith said, smiling just a little bit. 

After the shakes the two were inside the red lion. It felt like old times, but this time Keith wasn’t in the pilot seat: Lance was. He seemed to concentrate on directions Allura was saying through the little intercom, not saying a word the whole way there.  
Once they arrived at the planet, Keith could see why he chose it.  
The color was a blood red with bits of dark purple now and then. Somehow it looked beautiful. Soon enough the lion landed and Lance stepped outside without a helmet or anything. He stared at Keith with a big smile, bending over and taking in a handful of the deep purple ground.  
“It’s safe.” he mentioned once he noticed Keith not stepping out of the lion just yet.  
“How and why?” was all he replied with, crossing his arms as he stared at Lance.  
“How was Allura, Coran and Pidge. I requested a planet, and the three of them searched to make sure they got as close as possible. Something dark and dangerous that can contain life. Why is because I know how much you miss being on planets like this, even if you don’t want to believe it, and also I wanted dangerous because you like to fight.”  
Almost as soon as Lance said fight, the ground below his feet seemed to rumble. Lance was quick to move out of the way as a giant monster broke free from below. It was nine feet tall with one eye.  
Keith took out his Galra knife, and soon it turned into a sword. He ran at the best as Lance took out his gun.  
While Lance shot at the eye to blind it, Keith sliced the legs. The monster fell, and soon poofed into a small pile of golden dust due to Keith stabbing the heart.  
“Dangerous is an idiotic move. I love it. Let’s go find some more.” he said after the two caught their breath.  
Lance replied with a nod before running off, Keith following quickly behind. 

Five hours and three more nine foot monsters later, the two were inside the red lion and heading back to the castle. They both smelled like sweat and were covered in the golden dust, meaning they need to shower. After a few seconds, Keith bent down and gave Lance a small peck on the cheek.  
“Thank you for the second best birthday gift.”  
“What’s the first?”  
“Paranormal Activity is a really good movie.”


	3. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fights and a great show!

The next day Keith wasn’t even surprised to open his eyes and come face to face with a sleeping ( and rather loudly snoring ) Pidge. All he did was roll over, shove a pillow over his ears, and let himself drift off back into a nice, soft slumber.   
Only to be woken up about twenty minutes later.   
“Get up Keith we have stuff to do.” Pidge declared as she, once again, hit him with a pillow. It hadn’t hurt seeing as the pillows in the castle were oddly soft.   
“I’m up I’m up.” Keith mumbled, yet proceeded to roll back over and wave the small girl away. “Just lemme lay for like five more minutes.”  
“Keith Kogane I did not take you for the lazy type.” she commented, now trying to pull him up from the bed only to be smacked in the face by her own pillow.   
“Why you little -” she began, not even bothering to finish as she lifted the pillow she had dropped on the ground up to swing it at Keith.   
Soon enough the room seemed to have whatever the heck filled the pillows flying all over the bedroom. Their breathing came in small, short huffs as the two dodged one another’s pillows. Eventually Keith tripped over some kind of trash-robot that looked oddly familiar ( was that him? ) and landed on the floor. Pidge sat on his stomach, soon allowing herself to fall backwards. She slid, causing her legs to be the only things remaining upon his stomach.   
Keith let out a long sigh before looking at the girl. She looked so much more relaxed than usual, and really it made his heart jump just the smallest amount. “So what’s the plan, Stan?” he asked her, sitting up so her feet slid off of him.   
“Well I was thinking we could watch some DVDs Coran and I got at the space mall when we went a little while ago. He wanted to know what ‘human things’ you liked, but when I saw them I begged him to get them.” Pidge answered, now standing up.   
Keith gave a nod before standing up. The two squeezed out the door, walked down the hallway, and continued on until they reached the kitchen. They gave Hunk a small wave before grabbing some snacks that seemed to already be prepared.   
“Did you tell Hunk to make this?” Keith questioned, reaching into the bowl he had in his hand. It was full of small, purple berries that seemed safe to eat. They reminded him a little of blueberries, but were the size of three put together.   
“Nope!” Pidge exclaimed, taking the fruit from his hand and popping it into her mouth. “They’re called Groopsters. It’s a type of berry found on planet Zapster, and they’re really good. Each one seems to have a different flavor. Completely safe to eat. We had Lance test one out with we got back. The people there really like Coran, so we’re in luck because now we are welcome to go and pick them.”   
“That’s...really cool.” he replied, staring at the berry in amazement. After plopping it in his mouth and chewing it a little, his eyes seemed to spark up. “That one tasted like those drinks. The ones with strawberry and kiwi. Pidge this is amazing!”   
She gave a small laugh before taking his arm and walking out of the room. The two made their way through the hall and to the TV room.  
“Which episode of Lost Tapes was your favorite?” she asked, and Keith immediately choked.  
“You got Lost Tapes!? Which season?” Keith stole the case from her, only to notice a small pile of cases by the TV. “All three? In that case let’s start with season three. It’s the only one I never got to watch.”  
Pidge nodded and stuck in the DVD. 

A few hours later the two walked out of the room. It was eleven at night, and the only reason it took so long was because not only had they ended up watching every episode, but they ended up pausing it to either call bs ( usually ending up in debates ), or to talk about how real that must have been.   
“Mothman is totally real.” Keith declared as they walked to Hunk’s room. That was where he was supposed to be by twelve, meaning they had one hour of sitting in the hallway to talk about everything they just saw.   
“Okay maybe he is, but there is no way you believe in that whole vampire thing, right? That’s just complete crap. Please tell me you don’t believe it.”   
“Of course not. Though, we can both agree that the Dover Demon is real.”  
“Definitely never going to Dover.” Keith agreed before sitting beside Pidge to chat with her until twelve.


	4. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie and sadness.

At least Keith could manage his way to Hunk’s bed without falling over some weird robot or article of clothing. It wasn’t really that messy give or take a shirt or some pants laying on the floor, but there was only one or two of these items and were more than likely discarded right before he went to bed.   
Though it was a little odd thinking that considering there was no one else in the room. Hunk’s bed was neatly made, and there was a small not on the pillow. Keith slowly lifted it and read the slightly neater-than-his-own handwriting:

Dear Keith,   
I have gone to the kitchen to prepare better for tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind. If you want to spend a few extra hours with someone else, go right on ahead. If not feel free to sleep in the bed. I’ll be back around three.  
Sweet dreams  
Hunk

Keith nodded slightly at the note before putting it off to the side and climbing under the blankets. Of course he couldn’t really sleep, but he didn’t want to bother Pidge. Besides he had been with someone all day for the past three, and he needed a little time to be alone and think.  
Why was everyone doing this?   
To be nice most likely. Keith never mentioned what he liked to anyone, yet they all seemed to know him so well. It was a little terrifying.   
Shiro’s movie night was amazing, especially after training so hard. Lance’s milkshakes tasted great, and really it would have brought him to the yard ( wow Keith, really? ). The planet was beautiful with the purple sand and blood color water. Killing those monsters was fun as well. Top if off with Pidge’s Lost Tapes marathon and you have all Keith ever wanted in a birthday.   
If they knew him that well what could Hunk possibly have planned?

Really Keith hadn’t realized he dozed off until Hunk was softly shaking him awake. Opening his eyes slowly, Keith let out a long yawn before looking at the other with a slight smile.   
“Mornin’ big guy. What’s the plan?” he asked, sitting up and looking at Hunk.   
“Well first breakfast. After that we can do whatever it is you want to do. It is your birthday after all.” Hunk replied with a small smile on his face.   
Keith was a little surprised. So far nobody else asked him what he had wanted to do, and now that he was being told they would do just that Keith’s mind went blank. What did he feel like doing? Considering yesterday lacked training he felt the need to catch up, so maybe that.   
The two got clean clothes on before walking to the kitchen. On the counter was some of Hunk’s famous ‘green breakfast goo delight,’ which was really just the goo, but somehow Hunk made it taste a lot better. There was a small pie next to it.   
“I took some of the left over berries and made a pie for later. You don’t seem like a cake guy.” Hunk pointed out when he noticed Keith eyeing the food.   
Oddly enough he was right.   
Cakes were never Keith’s favorite, so on his birthday he would buy himself a pie. Usually they were the kind that had a little too much blueberries shoved in them with the insides spilling out a little which is why they were always on sale. They were the best. This one, while it wasn’t blueberry, did seem the same but lighter. There was a small amount spilling out of the crisscrossed crust, and it smelled a lot better than he thought.  
“How did you do that? I mean, the berries don’t taste the same. Why does it smell so good?” Keith questioned, the information still a bit fresh in his head.   
“It took a lot of time last night. First I had to slice off a small amount of each berry and taste it. After that i made small piles of which ones were which. Ones that tasted really bad I threw out. Once I had a good amount of a certain flavor I called it good.” Hunk explained, smiling at Keith as the other stuck his finger in a small part and licked it.   
“Blueberry.” he whispered, tears brimming his eyes slowly. Keith wiped them away quickly before hugging Hunk tightly.   
“Don’t mention it bud.” Hunk replied, returning the hug before Keith pulled away. He smiled down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Now let’s eat then go do whatever you feel.”

Loud bangs filled the room as Keith and Hunk practically chicked each android against the wall. It was easy to do with Keith’s sword and Hunk’s large gun, and the two were not hesitating or holding back one bit.   
Hunk would shoot the head while Keith stabbed through the torso before throwing them off. If one got too close to one of the male’s the other definitely had his back. Keith would run up and stab one too close to Hunk while Hunk shot one too close to Keith.   
They seemed to make a surprisingly good team for people who almost never fought together.   
Hunk seemed to read all of Keith’s moves while Keith could predict where Hunk was about to shoot before the guy even aimed. Of course there was an occasional mess up where Keith almost stabbed Hunk and Hunk shot a bit too close, but it was the first time.  
Eventually the two collapsed against the wall on the far side of the room as they took in deep breaths. Nothing was said, but they gave a small highfive.   
After a while Hunk spoke up.  
“I think training ike that calls for pie. What do you say?”  
Keith thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”   
The two stood up and made their way to the kitchen. As they walk they couldn’t help but compliment one another on their skills. 

As they were eating the pie out in the lounging area, Keith looked over to Hunk. This was the same guy who helped save Shiro ( along with Pidge and Lance of course ) from the Garrison. The guy who made Keith laugh even if he felt down, the one who seemed to understand him a lot more than he thought he did. Hunk was the one who came to Keith’s room after Shiro went missing and helped him breathe again.   
This was the same guy Keith never seemed to give enough credit too. On the team he thought of Lance as the flirt, Shiro an leader, Pidge the brains, Coran the funny guy, and Allura the kind of stuck up but still nice one. What did that make Hunk to him?   
“Thank you.” Keith partly mumbled, glancing away.   
“For what?” Hunk questioned with a mouth slightly full of pie. He wasn’t expecting to be thanked for this.   
“For everything, I guess.”  
“Can you be more specific?”  
Keith set his plate on the couch beside him and looked at Hunk. His eyes were watering once again slightly, and he didn’t know why his walls seemed to crumble around this guy but they did. It was terrifying.   
“You helped me, the whole team, a lot more than you think and no one even says thank you. You’ve helped me through Shiro’s absence, you helped Shiro escape the Garrison, you cook and clean and do all this amazing stuff and you’re a lot smarter than you look, but no one even has the heart to thank you.” Keith took in a deep breath, and before he knew it Hunk was hugging him tightly and stroking his hair.   
“Breathe, Keith, breathe. You’ll be okay. It’s alright.” Hunk whispered in his ear.  
Almost a whole hour passed before Keith was calmed down. He felt his body tremble and a small wet area from his tears, and despite that Hunk had never let go.   
“Why do you do it all if no one appreciated it?” Keith managed to ask, not really bothering to move from Hunks hold.  
“It isn’t about being thanked, it’s about helping the people you love.” Hunk replied, kissing Keith’s head softly before pulling away. “Better?”  
“Better.” Keith agreed, leaning back onto Hunk. It wasn’t much for a hug, but more because, no matter what others thought, he did kind of enjoy physical affection with certain people.  
“Thanks Hunk.” he mumbled again, and the two sat there for the rest of the day just talking and eating pie.


	5. Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this is not meant to be romance they're just close guys I swear!

“How do humans celebrate a birthday?” Allura asked, sitting on her bed by Keith. She was smiling widely, and Keith couldn’t help but give a slight laugh at the question and sight.  
Sometimes the princess way cute, but at the same time Keith knew she was more than capable of kicking his butt in battle. She had good aim, super strength, and not to mention she could draw out some sort of magic if she tried hard enough to do so.   
“Well it kind of depends,” he began in explanation, “on who is celebrating. Like Lance would be someone for a big party all about him while Pidge would probably rather have a small movie night with just her and some friends. I prefer Pidge’s way.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Allura stood and walked out of the room. Keith sat in silence before seeing her pop her head in the room.   
“Follow me please.” she instructed.   
Keith nodded and stood, walking to the door before following her down the hallway. They took a left then a right before walking straight for a while. All of the hallways seemed to look the same, and at some point he lost track of where exactly they were in the castle. Sometimes he would forget how big this place really was.   
After what seemed like a good hour he finally stopped. In front of him was a rather large door with small, purple gems decorating it. It was unlike one Keith had ever seen. Looking around, Keith realized he had lost the princess. Hesitation filled the male before he pushed the door open.   
In front of him made him stare in complete awe.   
The room didn’t seem much like a room. It was more like an area back on Earth that Keith had always imagined seeing.  
The doorway had lead to a small pathway in the center of the forest. In the distance he could hear rushing water. A waterfall.   
“You found it.” Allura spoke softly, seeming to just materialize behind him, and Keith felt himself jump just a little bit.  
“Can we..?” he asked, receiving a nod as a reply.   
Both stepped through the door and onto the path. Immediately a gust of wind seemed to hit them, and the smell of the forest truly hit. The smell of damp ground beneath their feet, the different scent of all the trees around them mixed with the water off in the distance that was so close yet so far.  
It was so beautiful.   
Allura took his hand and the two walked. Nothing was said, but every now and then Keith would stop to feel a leaf, or Allura was pause and pick up a small bug or animal. Everything felt so calm and wonderful.   
When they got to the waterfall there was a long, wooden bridge hanging between the edges of the two cliffs. They stepped on and began walking across, only to stop in the center and stare as the water rushed off the edge of the large cliff in front of them.  
“How did the castle make this?” Keith asked as he took a seat by Allura, their feet hanging off the edge.   
“It was made for my mother. She had went to Earth a few years before the lions were made, some sort of school study, and she had taken photos of an area much like this. She told father her one wish was to go back, and so he made a place just like it. For her. They married here. They had private moments here. It was the one room they felt safe and alone in.” Allura explained softly, taking a small flower from her pocket and handing it to Keith. “Squeeze it, make a wish, then let it go.”   
Keith gently took the flower. It was a lot to take in, but she didn’t seem to be saddened from the memories. There was a slight smile set on her face and the usual gleam within the princess’s eyes that let everyone know she’s strong.   
“Why a wish?” he questioned as he closed his eyes.   
Even though he had asked, Keith closed his hands around the flower before opening his hand and letting the wind carry off.   
“My father took me here. He said if you make a wish with a flower and let it carry with the wind, it may come true. It all depends if the flower returns to you before you go.”   
Keith nodded as he watched the flower float away. It was something he didn’t believe, and he could tell she didn’t either. Neither of them said this out loud though. It was like if they didn’t say it, a part of their childhood innocence would be preserved.  
Though there wasn’t any innocence left within them to be saved. For her it was gone when her father put her to sleep, and for him it was gone the day his parents left him an orphan.   
Maybe they weren’t so different.  
When Keith first met her, Allura seemed so stuck up. Especially when he found out he was Galra, she had acted so bitter towards him. Really, though, she was a lot like him. They both had wall up, defenses at ready. She lost those who meant to much to her, and she could never get them back.  
Because of that she was ready to die.  
Really Keith felt the same way.  
Once again it was silent as the two walked back towards the door. They walked through, back into the castle before finally speaking.   
“Thank you.” they said in unison.   
Both smiled and before they knew it they were sharing a heartfelt hug in the middle of the hallway.   
Then, through the door that stood still cracked open, a small gust of wind blew a small, pink flower through. It landed on Keith’s shoulder, and they both turned their attention to the small plant.   
“I suppose your wish will come true.” Allura broke the silence with a slight laugh.  
Keith stared at it before smiling and picking it from his shoulder.   
“I sure hope it does.” he replied, taking the flower and tucking it into the princess’s hair right behind her ear.   
“What did you wish for?” she asked, hand slowly moving to the flower. “Now that you have it back it’s destined to come true.”  
“I wished to go in there with the one I love.” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck softly.   
“Well we can certainly make sure that wish comes true ourselves, can’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have read that I do want Allura's plan to come into action.   
> That leaves me with the question: Klance, Heith, or Sheith?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but it does exist!  
> I will try to update everyday up until Sunday, in which this fanfiction will be completed. Also they will be short because I am limited on time due to the fact I just had this idea today, so everything is kind of winged with no ideas!


End file.
